This invention relates to a method of desulfurizing high sulfur low grade coal, and more particularly to a method of desulfurizing coal to provide suitable coal for use as fuel.
Coal is generally applied in a wide field as fuel for various types of boilers and turbines as well as for household use and in addition as raw material for production of city gas and coke. In recent years, demand has been made for use of low sulfur coal as a measure of preventing air pollution which poses a serious social problem. Since low sulfur coal is produced in small quantities and in consequence is very costly, it has been considered necessary to discover an economical process of converting high sulfur inexpensive coal into low sulfur coal. Further, it can not be denied that there arises a situation where even high sulfur low grade coal which has so far been deemed unavailable for practical use has to be introduced into the field of fuel as a measure of resolving the worldwide energy crisis, for example, the global shortage of petroleum which has come to be keenly felt since the end of 1973.